With the growing use of communications networks such as the Internet, it has become more common for companies and other users to serve electronic forms or documents in a variety of ways over networks to clients, customers, or other end users. The end users may use a computer or other electronic device and a browser running on this device to access a web page, for example to view a form or document and to complete the form and then submit the form data back to a web server for processing of the data.
For example, a client of a web service provider may provide insurance information using such a served form or a customer may provide credit card or other purchasing information to complete a purchase via a fillable form. In other cases, enterprises or businesses may allow employees to generate letters or packages that are then transmitted to recipients such as customers on a large customer list using such a finable form or document. Often, these fillable forms or documents are rendered or created as document, letter, package, or form templates. During rendering, data may be retrieved from a data source and merged into the template to create a document or form to be served to a client device.